


you look good in blue

by wolfchasing



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanart, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Romance, i mean they've gotta start wearing the TOS uniform at some point right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfchasing/pseuds/wolfchasing
Summary: Wow. Paul’s eyes worked up and down Hugh’s body, taking in every detail. He absently noticed that Hugh was looking at him in much of the same fashion, his eyes raking over his body, love and affection evident in his expression. God, he was so beautiful – stunning, classy, and just so hot. Paul felt himself falling in love all over again, feeling ever more grateful for the fact that they had managed to recover Hugh.--a fic to accompany some fanart





	you look good in blue

 

“Paul!”

Hugh’s call came from the door to the quarters, startling Paul out of the reading trance that he had fallen into. He looked up, placed his PADD onto the coffee table in front of their couch, and smiled at the appearance of his partner.

It had been almost a year since they had managed to recover Hugh from the mycelial network, but Paul would never again take the simple pleasure of seeing his partner for granted.

“Have you seen the message?” Hugh said, walking into their quarters and towards the couch. He waved his PADD in Paul’s direction. “The new Starfleet mandate?” He said when Paul responded with a puzzled look.

“You’re so oblivious, sometimes,” Hugh said good-naturedly as he sat down and passed the PADD over to Paul.

“Hey, I had my PADD in do-not-disturb mode,” Paul replied as he took Hugh’s device. “It’s not my fault if I don’t want to be interrupted by some squalling ensign that doesn’t know how to fix the transporter and desperately needs my input.”

As he expected, Hugh rolled his eyes at the comment, and Paul was smiling as he turned his attention to the message opened on the PADD.

“I’m going to go them ready,” Hugh murmured as he stood up and walked towards their replicator.

“Get what ready?” Paul called absently, but he was already reading the message.

It looked official – more official than any other Fleet-wide message had ever been. It practically shone on the screen from the polish that Starfleet’s PR department had put on it.

 _FROM:_ Starfleet High Command  
_TO:_ ALL STARFLEET PERSONNEL  
_DATE:_ 09.06.2258  
_SUBJECT:_ Changes to Starfleet Uniform, Effective Immediately

_Dear Starfleet Personnel,_

_Following the conclusion of the Federation-Klingon War in 2257, you may have noticed a change in attitude from the general public regarding the activities and participation of Starfleet in Federation matters._

_After conducting research, the Starfleet Public Relations Department has determined that after the war, the public perceives Starfleet as more of a militaristic force than the beacons of science and exploration that we strive to be. The PR Department has determined that an important factor contributing to this negative perception is the general appearance of how Starfleet officers present themselves to the public._

_In collaboration with High Command, the PR Department has decided to implement a new uniform scheme, effective immediately. In addition to changing public opinion of Starfleet among the general public, we hope that the new uniform will also contribute to the improvement of community and communication among the esteemed members of Starfleet._

_Each major division of Starfleet will have their own uniform, precisely colour coded to ensure that rank, division, and position will be easily communicable to both the public and fellow officers._

_Command staff will wear **Gold** uniforms. Science staff will wear **Blue** uniforms. Operations staff will wear **Red** uniforms._

_Kindly read the attached brochure at your soonest convenience for further information and imagery of the new uniforms._

_The new uniform code shall come into effect **immediately.**_

_All personnel will have a new replicator code available to them that will produce the new uniform articles to specifications. Academy cadet uniforms will be available from the campus quartermaster._

_Thank you for your time._

_Starfleet High Command._

Paul scowled down at the PADD, thoroughly unamused by the news. He had always hated uniform policies and their restrictions. Going from civilian life where he could wear any damn thing he wanted, to Starfleet and their strict, stiff, frankly militaristic uniform had been _hell._

“Colour coded divisions? Blue, red, yellow?” He called out derisively to Hugh as he skimmed over the message once more. “We’re all going to look like the damned Wiggles!”

He felt a piece of cloth hit him in the back of the head, the fabric curving around his head and covering his face.

“Put that on!” Hugh called from the direction of the bathroom. He sounded absolutely _gleeful,_ which honestly, Paul should have expected. Hugh had always looked good in uniform, and was always desperate for chances to change his outfits.

Paul pulled the fabric from his face, and turned towards the bathroom, scowling. He was about to open his mouth, but the door _wooshed_ closed with Hugh inside. _What are you doing?_ Paul thought to himself, almost amused.

“Are you getting changed?” He stood up and walked over to the door, trying the console, only to be denied access. “Why have you locked the door, Hugh? It’s not like I haven’t seen you get dressed before!”

“Just put on the shirt!” Came the call through the tinny speaker next to the door.

“You’re an absolute drama queen,” Paul said as he walked towards their bed. He took his first look at the shirt in his hands and scowled at the bright red material. Why was it red? He wasn’t part of operations, he was a science officer, damn it; it should be blue! He unzipped the old uniform shirt, and laid it down on his bed, before pulling the new uniform over his head.

“Computer, activate mirror.”

Instantly, he grimaced at his own reflection, and began to tug at the uniform in an attempt to pull it into a more flattering position. The bright red of the uniform was already clashing with his pale visage, highlighting what little colour existed in his face and emphasising any redness. The collar was needlessly awkward, the top of it resting half-way up his neck. _This would be better as a crew neck,_ he thought as he fingered the edge of it. The material was much thinner than the previous uniform had been – much too thin for the coldness of living aboard a space ship. He could already see the energy consumption rate for the Discovery rising as people would almost certainly raise the temperature of their climate systems to battle these flimsy new uniforms.

He heard the bathroom door _woosh_ open behind him, and he called back to Hugh without turning around. “Can you believe they’ve given me the red? I’m a science officer!”

“Technically, you’re the head of engineering, so you _are_ part of operations, Paul,” Hugh said, and Paul could hear the amusement in his voice.

 _Oh, no you didn’t…_ Paul swung around; an argument on the tip of his tongue to protest at being lumped in with _engineers,_ but the moment he saw Hugh, all words failed him.

What had looked awkward and uncomfortable on Paul looked absolutely _exquisite_ on Hugh. The blue worked perfectly with Hugh’s warm brown skin, the material fitting snugly on his torso.

 _Wow._ Paul’s eyes worked up and down Hugh’s body, taking in every detail. He absently noticed that Hugh was looking at him in much of the same fashion, his eyes raking over his body. God, he was so beautiful – stunning, classy, and just so _hot._ Paul felt himself falling in love all over again, feeling ever more grateful for the fact that they had managed to recover Hugh.

“Wow,” Paul said out loud, and he began to walk towards his partner. Hugh met him half way across the room, taking Paul’s outstretched hand.

“The red really works for you,” Hugh said in a low, soft voice, and reached out to run his other hand down Paul’s arm.

On a whim, Paul took Hugh’s waist, and tilted his head towards Hugh’s, pressing their foreheads together. “Computer, play _Liebesträume_.”

The soft sounds of Liszt’s piano began to play throughout their quarters, soothing any frustrations Paul may have had with the new uniform.

Hugh smiled softly. “Someone’s feeling romantic,” he said, his tone deadpan, but his expression told Paul everything – amusement, appreciation, and most importantly, love. Slowly, they began to move across the room in a familiar slow dance, rocking back and forth, taking solace in the sensation of holding Hugh in his arms.

Paul smiled and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Hugh’s. His heart felt fit to burst with love and affection for the man in his arms.

“You look good in blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> they've gotta start wearing the TOS uniform at some point right?
> 
> If you liked my art, do me a massive favour and reblog it on Tumblr here: http://wolfchasing.tumblr.com/post/172724605999/you-look-good-in-blue-sai-photoshop-cs6-huion  
> or retweet on Twitter here! https://twitter.com/wolfchasing/status/982998464664551424
> 
> Reblogging and retweeting it is the absolute best way to help more people see it - and to be honest, I'm so proud of this art. I've never been so pleased with how something of mine has turned out - the turnaround on this was insane: three days from conception to finishing it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and viewing!!


End file.
